


Sunshine Snippets

by Szajnie



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, bits of pieces for my OTP, some angst too, some fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szajnie/pseuds/Szajnie





	1. Pale

He had heard her eyes described as ‘pale’ on more than one occasion. It seemed a fair enough description, he considered as he watched her move about the kitchen, chopping vegetables and stirring a large pot, but not an accurate one. Hinata’s eyes were light, sure, but that was the only way they fit that description. Because, to him, her eyes were fathomless. There was depth to them. When Naruto thought of the word ‘pale’ it conjured images of sick and weak things and his Hinata was anything but sick or weak.

What she was, was breathtaking. He rested his chin on his knuckles, wishing he had Shino’s vocabulary. Maybe then he could think of the right words in which to describe her. 

With her gentle smiles and patience and determination, Hinata had seen him through his darkest days, stood behind and then beside him, and graced him with her heart, her body, and her soul. She was warmth and love personified, and she was the light of his life–the fire in his soul.

Pale was not a word he associated with her.

“...Naruto?”

“Huh?” Naruto blinked, finding himself face to face with the object of his thoughts, her wide eyes staring into his.

“You seem distracted.” She brushed her fingers against his cheek. “I called your name several times. Is something troubling you?”

“Oh. No. Sorry.” He flashed a quick grin, turning his face so that he could press a kiss to her palm.

She blushed.

He adored that she still did.

“If it’s not trouble, what has you so distracted?” she returned to her chopping.

“You.” He answered.

“Me?” She set the knife back down, sent him a questioning look.

“Yeah. Well, your eyes, specifically.”

A frown. “Byakugan?”

Naruto shook his head, pushing to his feet so he could maneuver behind her. “No.” He rested his hands on her hips, nestled himself flush. “Just…your eyes.”

He felt her shiver when he bent closer. “Oh.”

And when he turned her in his arms, and set the pot to simmer, he found his missing word when she gazed up at him, love and adoration shining up at him.

No. Nothing about Hinata was ‘pale’.

She was luminescent.


	2. Trembling Hands

Naruto Uzumaki didn’t know fear.

If you were to ask anyone in Konoha, anyone in the five nations, anyone anywhere, _ever_ –they’d all tell you the same thing: Naruto Uzumaki was fearless.

His closest friends and teammates would tell you that he’s too stubborn to be afraid.

Sakura would tell you that: “Of course he feels fear–he just doesn’t let it stand in his way. Fear doesn’t stop Naruto.”

Naruto himself would tell you that he doesn’t really think about it.

But he’s thinking about it now.

Because Naruto Uzumaki is afraid.

Beyond afraid.

He is terrified.

And if Sakura were there, she would witness first hand how fear not only stops him, but how it clings to him, immobilizes him, freezes him–to the point where he is helpless and shaking, and he can barely remember how to breathe…and damn, he wishes Sakura were there.

But she’s not. She is off somewhere with Sasuke.

And he is _so scared._

He had woken a few minutes ago. Disturbed by Hinata’s restlessness. This was nothing new. She was nearing full term and the weight and strain often made it hard for her to sleep. She tried her best not to wake him, but he always got up with her. They were a team, and she’d do it for him.

So he rolled to a seated position, prepared to get up and go make some herbal tea. Turning on the lamp was as far as Naruto got–his entire body locking tight as his gaze caught the crimson stain spreading across their mattress. He’d read a lot of baby books. Loads of ‘What to Expect’ and more, preparing himself…so he knew there wasn’t supposed to be blood.

Not right now, at any rate.

And certainly not this much of it.

“Naruto-kun.” Hinata’s voice is breathy and strained, her fingers clutching spasmodically into the blankets on their bed. “Something’s wrong.”

When she looks at him it is the fear in _her_ eyes that releases him from his own.

“Okay,” he breathes, heart still a mad hammer against his ribs. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m here.”  

Hinata reaches for him with a blood stained hand  while the other cradles her belly and he takes it in his, squeezing even as he reaches with his other for the phone. He dials the emergency number and gives information the best he can.

Hinata’s fingers clench around his and she is gritting her teeth, sweat dotting her brow and then she doubles over, and what can only be considered a scream comes from her throat. She tries to muffle it. He can see her clench her jaw tight and firm her lips, but he knows what it is.

Hinata is screaming.

He has never in his life heard her cry out in pain like that.

Not when facing Neji.

Not when facing Pein.

Not _ever_.

And  he, Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, is terrified.

He needs to do something. Only he has no idea _what_ to do. His breaths come sharp and quick and painful. He loves her. He should be able to help her.

He has never felt so helpless before.

The voice on the phone is telling him to have her lie on her back, bend her knees. Asking him to look and describe what he sees.

“Blood.” His voice shakes. “That’s–that’s all I can see.”

Hinata’s byakugan activates and Naruto wants to chastise her–she needs every ounce of energy she has–but he sees her staring at her swollen abdomen, knows she’s doing what he can’t. “The baby is…all right…” She sighs, a faint smile on her face. “He’s okay. He’s okay…” She repeats it, even as her brows lower and another spasm forces her to squeeze her eyes shut.

Naruto makes a quick hand sign and a shadow clone appears at his side. “Get Granny,” he says.

The voice on the phone is saying something but he can’t focus on it. He can only focus on the fact that Hinata has gone limp against the pillows, her face waxen and so pale.

There’s blood.

So much blood.

And he’s so damn scared.

“Naruto-kun.”

Hinata’s voice lifts his gaze from the red staining their bed to her eyes.

She smiles at him--soft, gentle, and calm. “He’s okay.”

Yeah, he thinks, but _you’re not_. And he can’t…he can’t _do_ anything.

He’s helpless.

What the fuck is the point of his massive chakra and being a hero if he can’t help the one person in the world that he would give _anything_  for?

Hinata senses his distress, as she always does, and her hand lifts from the bed, and reaches for him. “It's allri--” she gasps, her words cut short and her breaths come to a stuttering  stop as her teeth gnash against her lower lip. Tears leak from her eyes as she clenches. Everything in her clenches. 

“Hey.” Naruto moves. He is at her side, kneeling, one hand on her sweaty forehead, the other gripping hers, the phone forgotten on the floor. “Hey, Hinata.” Tears clog his throat. He swallows his own cry when her back arches and she cries out. He presses his forehead to her sweaty temple. “Breathe,” he whispers.

She nods, forcing air through her clenched teeth.

He times his breaths with hers. His heart, he can’t control, it’s pounding so hard his whole body trembles.

“I’m scared.”

He doesn’t realize he’s said it out loud until she tilts her face, leaning into him. “Don’t be,” she whispers, voice thready and weak. “He’s strong.” He feels her lips brush his skin. “I am too.”

She is.

So much stronger than he could ever be.

 _She_ is fearless.

“It figures your brat would be difficult.”

Naruto can’t stop the sob that chokes out of him at the sound of Tsunade’s voice. He turns his head and she is there, along with Shizune and two others that he doesn’t recognize.

Shizune rounds the other side of the bed, takes Hinata’s blood pressure and shakes her head at Tsunade.

“No time for the hospital,” Tsunade says, all clipped efficiency. “We do this here.” She marches forward, pushing up her sleeves. “All right, Hinata. Let’s meet this kid of yours.”

Tsunade motions for the others and they surround the bed. Supplies and nasty looking instruments are laid out on their bed, but Naruto doesn’t focus on that–he keeps his attention locked on Hinata. Her hand in his has gone limp and her breaths are shallow. He can feel her pulse and it’s faint. 

“Naruto, move.” Tsunade’s hand on his shoulder is surprisingly gentle, as are her eyes when she looks at him.

“I-I’m not leaving her,” he says.

She nods. “I'm not asking you to. Just move over.”

He complies, Hinata’s hand still in his.

Tsunade starts speaking to Hinata, her tone professional. Naruto is reminded again of why he tracked her down all those years ago. Best medic ever. He hoped that it was enough. “All right, Hinata. We’re going to move you a little, okay? I need to get a good look at what’s going on.”

Hinata exhales and nods her head shakily. 

Tsunade hooks her arms beneath Hinata’s knees and drags her–as gently as she can–towards the foot of the bed and the edge. Tsunade makes a sound, and Naruto’s head comes up.

“Impatient kid,” Tsunade says. “He’s crowning already.” She looks up at Hinata. “I know you’re tired. I know you’re hurting, But I need you to push on the next contraction.”

Hinata takes another shaky breath. “I…I will.” She grits her teeth. Her body tenses. She pushes.

Exactly four pushes, three curse words, and one emotional breakdown later, Boruto Uzumaki wails his discontentment to the world.

Naruto is a sobbing mess.

His son is swaddled by Shizune, and then placed gently onto Hinata’s chest.

Hinata watches as he touches his son’s whiskered cheek with trembling hands. Naruto bends, places a kiss on her lips. They both taste of sweat and tears, but that’s okay.

There is more bustle in the room and Tsunade abruptly instructs Naruto to take the baby and wait in the hall. He once again looks ready to refuse, but Tsunade isn’t giving him a choice. Hinata needs healing.

“I’ll be okay,” Hinata whispers. 

"Promise me," he says, pressing his newborn son a bit closer. "Promise _us_." Hinata never breaks her word.

He sees her eyes glint with determination--tired as she is. "I promise."

* * *

 

It takes longer than Naruto would like for the bedroom door to open again, but when he goes back inside the blood stained bedding has been stripped and replaced with clean sheets and Hinata is dressed in a long nightgown, propped up against the pillows.

She is still pale and rumpled from the ordeal, her hair mussed and eyes tired.

She has never looked so beautiful.

Tsunade places her hand on his shoulder as she passes having shooed everyone else out. “Congratulations, Naruto.”

He smiles, blinks fresh tears. “Yeah.”

In his arms Boruto makes a series of unhappy sounds, before his mouth opens on a wail.

Hinata holds out her arms. “He’s probably hungry,” she says.

Naruto joins her on the bed, watches with fascination as Hinata bares her breast without an ounce of her usual shyness and his son begins to suckle voraciously.

“Hungry little guy, aren’t you?” he whispers.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t have his father’s appetite.” Hinata jokes and the fact that she _can_ joke makes it easier for Naruto to breathe.

“Or yours," he counters, reminding her that she can outeat him when she wants.

Hinata exhales a soft laugh. “Or mine.”

A few moments later, Naruto shifts, his blue eyes soft and damp. “I take that back. I hope he’s exactly like you.”


End file.
